Quetzal 🌺
��Quetzal�� This is no longer Bone's sona. She will be changed or deleted You know that one popular girl who likes to flirt with people? That's Quetzal. Cunning, intelligent, yet well-loved. Well, mostly loved. Some dragons don't care for her personality, or the way she's snakelike in many aspects. But very few dragons actually know the true part of her life. They just know a pretty RainWing who often is bright and colorful. One, two, three, they gonna run back to me, 'cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep In college, Quetzal majored in psychiatry. Through studies, she knows quite a lot about the dragon mind. Even today, she strives to learn about dragon culture. Quetzal has a handmade book that she made in art class, in which she takes notes on dragons, such as trends and which parts of the body a dragon particularly hates being stepped on. She's mastered all the RainWing scale colors, and is trying to learn Aquatic. Only Platinum has access to this book, although Tropic has stolen it... once or twice. Fine, four times, but she's gotten a beating every time. One, two, three, they gonna run back to me, they always wanna come but they never wanna leave Quetzal is at least somewhat pretty. Never neglecting suntime, her scales are brilliant and ever-shifting. Her favorite color is light yellow, so that's usually the most common scale color you'll see on her. Quetzal's eyes are an orange color much like that of a tangerine, an unusual but not rare color. Black onyx squares adorn her ears, and they're so heavy that it's a wonder that they don't weigh her ears down. And, of course, there's always that forked black tongue flicking out in a SandWing way. This is because Quetzal spends a lot of time in Possibility, usually disguised as a SKyWing. It's one of the ways that Quetzal is threatening, as it scares the crap out of RainWing dragonets. But, if she REALLY wants to be terrifying, Quetzal will bare her fangs. Anger her in this mode, and you'll get fangs to the shoulder, or worse yet, venom to the face Ex's and O's, they want me In life, Quetzal can flip between the roles of hero and villain. Sometimes, she'll go on heroic missions to help her tribe (such as in the upcoming fic, "Eagle's Eye"). And yet, this is the same dragon that will deface signs and steal dates right off the counter of a store. Platinum, her partner in crime, can get even more devious, as long as the crime/prank doesn't involve getting dirty. Together, the two of the have probably dumped water on at least 50 dragons, and have snuck in rocks in so many cakes that a store in Possibility had to deadbolt their windows shut. Like ghosts, they want me type here type here Gallery Scan0003 (3).jpg Flirtyquetzal.png|800000 times better than the last Sistercousins.png|With Cousin Tropic egaleseye.png|upcoming fic with Platinum and Tropic quetzalfae.png {| Category:Coded pa [[Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Characters